User talk:CalienteSnaidero
Welcome to Young Justice Wiki! Hi, welcome to Young Justice Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:CalienteSnaidero page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Supermorff (Talk) 23:42, May 11, 2011 Images on profile Please don't add non-free images to your profile. ― Thailog 07:26, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry I didn't know! It won't happen again. Categories Hi. Please note that Superhero, Supervillain, Male, and Female categories have been disallowed. Also, not every henchmen belong to the League of Shadows. ― Thailog 22:55, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry! Sometimes I feel so stupid. Hello, how r u. Hi! Hi! I'm pretty good, thanks. How are you? And, um, who are you? Insults Possibly I could block them for a while. Who is it, and what's been happening? -- Supermorff 18:13, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Are you aware that you can very easily add a signature (with a link and a date) to the end of posts on talk pages by typing four tildes like this: ~~~~. Anyway, it looks as though this user was only active for one day. If they come back let me know and I'll block them, but my advice would be just to ignore people like that. Don't argue with them or talk to them at all, because that's what they want. Ignore them and they should go away. And if they don't, then I'll block them. -- Supermorff 20:18, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hi. I saw you leaving message on Supermorff's page and I would like to say thanks. But Supermorff is right. Maybe if he/she keeps on righting insults, then we should ignore them. But to tell the truth, if that person is annoying to anyone, I would so show them off!!! -YoungJusticeFan:) P.S: Is your username pronounced Caly-en-tay Snay-dero? what does time to time mean? on the young justice (tv series) page is said red arrow will help "the team time to time" what does that mean? i just want to know what it mean.Teddybearlover 21:26, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Images Hi. Please take a few minutes to fill out a with the proper source and license for all of the images you've uploaded. See this example. If you are not grabbing the screenshots yourself, then you need to state the site where you are taking the images from in the "origin" field. By doing this you are ensuring that every image gets properly credited and categorized. Thanks. ― Thailog 08:46, June 15, 2011 (UTC) : And when you upload them in future, can you give them proper names? Not MMAY110272-1-? It just creates more work for us. :) [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - Teru) 13:11, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Please read my message again. What I asked was for you to add a a properly filled out for every image you uploaded, regardless of them being yours or not. ― Thailog 20:45, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, your articles need to be in conformity with our format standards: Marvin White and all the others you created lack an infobox and proper sections (history, appearances, etc.). ― Thailog 20:48, June 15, 2011 (UTC) CalienteSnaidero, I asked you twice to add a properly filled out for every image you uploaded, and Rassilon of Old asked you to give images a proper name. You still fail to comply to those requests. Please do so with this poster and hereafter. Thanks. ― Thailog 13:00, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :Hi again. I deleted the image in question. We can't have unsourced images around. If you want to reupload it, then please do it in compliance to the above requests. ― Thailog 18:02, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Terra You were asking me who Terra was and I thought I'd just tell you here. She was a character in "Teen Titans" animated as well as the comic books. She was a love interest for Beast Boy and has earth manipulation powers. I don't want to give to much a way because her whole story line/arc is...pretty dark and wouldn't want to ruin it for you. -coolbloo12, May 22nd 2011 Favourite DC couple Just wondering do you have a favourite DC couple? My favourite is Traci 13 and Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes, or as I like to call those two "Blue 13". Btgr 23:53, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hi! Just saw harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2! IT WAS THE BEST MOVIE EVER! YoungJusticeFan 23:23, July 23, 2011 (UTC)